So this is love?
by Daria1718
Summary: Alternate timeline (Majin Buu never attacked Earth). The 25th World Martial Arts Tournament is about to begin. For one of the Z fighters the challenge is going to be even tougher when he notices one of his opponents. A charismatic, guitar strumming young man with a strange yet enticing scent. Will he be able to fight it? Or does destiny have something else in mind? Yaoi VegetaXOC.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: The Dragonball Z franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama… but that doesn't stop me from taking his characters and doing ungodly things to them. Rated M for future chapters.**

**So this is love?**

**Prologue**

**?'s POV**

It didn't take me long to find a safe and secluded area away from my car. I didn't know what would happen once I tried what I thought would be impossible. It took me a whole year but I finally found something that would truly help me out. The weak person I was would be no more. I want to be stronger. For my family, for my friends, I want to be the kind of person who can change the world for the better.

After watching the Cell Games unfold the year previously, I knew that there needed to be more people like those golden fighters out there. Irrespective of whether or not they were using tricks or not, they all put up a pretty damn good fight. I want to be on the front line if something like Cell ever happens again.

I laid the seven golden balls in a circle on the ground before me. If what I read was true, I would be able to get what I need to achieve my goal. I read in a book once that these were the fabled dragon balls. If I were to collect them and awaken the dragon within them, I could get my wish. I decide not to waste any more time.

'Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!'

The words I spoke reverberate through the air for a moment. Silence fell once again. The silence continued and nothing happens. Had I said it right? Was the book telling me everything that I needed to know? Of course it did, I studious read that book from cover-to-cover. If anybody knew how to summon Shenron, it would be me.

'I knew this was too good to be true.' I sighed. While I enjoyed my journey to get the dragon balls, I was looking forward to the outcome as well. In a way, the journey across the world did make me stronger both physically and mentally. Some of the things I did in the last year I wouldn't have been able to fathom before then.

Maybe this is my way of becoming stronger. With my guitar in hand, I have able to live independently off the land and entertaining others with my music. I loved to play my guitar more than anything else… but that wasn't enough. I know it sounds frivolous for a twenty-one year old to say but; I want to feel alive.

Just as I was about to give up, the dragon balls started to glow which took me slightly aback. No sooner did they start glowing, a raw, incandescent bolt of light spewed out of the balls and shot through the air at an incredible speed. Part of me says I'm glad I chose to do this in the middle of nowhere, another part of me hopes that I don't get arrested for arson or cause a bushfire.

Suddenly, the bolt of light begins to take form. Taking a green tinge and consuming most of the sky above, Shenron the eternal dragon looks down upon me.

'Mortal!' His voice boomed. 'You have summoned the eternal dragon! You have three wishes. Use them wisely!'

'Three?!' I exclaim. But the book said I was only allowed one. Is it possible that the book was out-dated?

'Yes, mortal! Three wishes! Now get on with it!' He bellowed. It's not every day that you get yelled at by a dragon so I promptly got on with it.

'I wish to be powerful enough to save the world one day.' I reply, deciding to make it short and sweet so I didn't tick him off.

'Your wish, while noble can be quite a burden, young mortal. Are you sure this is what you want?'

'Yes!' I exclaimed once again. 'With all my heart, I do.'

Shenron paused, aside from his heavy breathing everything in my surroundings was silent. I could hear my heart pulsating. It felt as though it was going to leap out of my chest at the dragon's answer. After a while, his eyes glowed a deep red.

'Your wish has been granted!' Shenron boomed once more. 'State your second wish!'

I really didn't know what to say. I finally got the wish I sought out for. I was able to feel alive now that Shenron has granted me strength and power. If I knew he was going to give me three wishes I would have given this more thought. But what could I possibly wish for? As far as I knew I had everything I wanted. Anything else that I decided to wish for would just be frivolous. As I was thinking I noticed that Shenron was starting to grow impatient. I read that Shenron didn't like being made to wait so I wished for the first thing that came to mind.

'I wish for the gift of flight. I would like to fly through the air like the people in the Cell games.' I said sheepishly, knowing that the wish was totally trivial and superficial.

No sooner than I finished my ramble, Shenrons eyes glowed red once again. Maybe that wish was easier to grant than the first one.

'Your second wish has been granted, mortal! Please state your final wish!'

This time I'm totally boned. I'm at a total loss for what I could do. I pace around for a little while, my guitar strapped to my back was striking my butt every time I took a step. … That's it! My guitar! I always was fairly good at playing but I was never successful in finding love, my initial reason for wanting to play the guitar in the first place.

'Eternal dragon. I have thought long and hard about this last wish. In my short life I have never been successful in finding love. I do not care how or when it happens, nor do I care who it is, but I wish to know when my true love appears before me in the future, to give me an obvious sign that said person is my future partner.'

'Young mortal, love is perhaps the most powerful force in the universe! When you do find this person the love may be returned but there may be a price! Are you willing to take this burden?!'

'Yes!' I reply without a second thought.

Shenrons eyes glowed for the last time and he disappeared in a blinding flash of light. The dragon balls rose into the sky and shot off in to seven directions, waiting to be found in the furture. It was over as quickly as it begun. As I walked back to my car I reflected on what happened. I knew that three things were certain. I have the power to save and help others, I had the ability to fly and one day I will discover the one I'm meant to love.

**Sorry for the seemingly rushed prologue. But I figure a prologue is better than rushing straight into the story without any ground to work on. Please comment and review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I will keep writing fiction about Akira Toriyama's characters until the day said creator finds me a real version of Vegeta who I can have for the rest of my life.**

**Chapter One**

**?'s POV**

These kids are fucking amazing!

The Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament was just about to draw to a close. In the finals there were two boys aged just seven and eight years old. They were just unbelievable, giving half a chance they would both tear up the entire arena. The best part of the final round was that it was evenly matched; both boys kept reaching a stalemate situation. Getting front row seats was totally worth it, even if I was an entrant in the adult tournament.

'Yes, yes, ladies and gentlemen have you ever seen anything like it? The World Martial Arts Championship continues.' The announcer informed us of the obvious. 'Who will be the next Junior Division champion? Will it be eight-year-old Trunks or will it be seven-year-old Goten? It seems it can go either way at this point. What a match.'

I simply could not fathom where Trunks and Goten got their strength from. I felt as though I was watching an impossible dream, both boys seemed to be stronger than most of the adult fighters here. All around me there were people who were completely stunned into silence and other people were cheering for more.

As the match progressed they continued to surprise me. They even went as far as using ki blasts, fully developed and controlled ki blasts, something that I haven't even mastered yet. It's been six years since I made my wishes upon the dragon balls and my life had changed for the better. Since then I've been focussing my energy and training most of the time, I saved a lot of money on fuel since I mastered flying as well. At least two out of my three wishes worked.

Still, the match that unfolded before me was not nearly enough to stop me thinking about the abysmal score I made on the punching machine earlier in the day. We were told that one-hundred and ninety-two fighters entered the tournament but only sixteen spots were available. This meant that all contestants had to show their strength by punching a stupid machine.

What makes matters worse is that dolt Hercule Satan has a guaranteed spot. With a score of one-hundred and thirty-nine and only fifteen available spots I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. Especially considering some of the ridiculously high scores some of the other fighters were dealing out. I remember being in line earlier and the fighter in front of me, if you could call him that considering he was wearing shades and some kind of cloth on his head, got two-hundred and he just tapped the thing. I shouldn't have held back.

As I snap back into focus I notice that Trunks and Goten kept moving around the stadium at an astonishing speed. I took me a while to get used to their movements but I could barely track their movements with my eyes. Strangely enough I was able to sense their presence on the stage before I actually saw them. Suddenly I felt one of their auras, as I've started to call them, hit me as though someone had struck me with a brick. I look up and notice that one of the boys had turned a shiny shade of gold, which made me turn a whiter shade of pale.

These kids are like the guys who fought in the Cell games!

**Vegeta's POV**

Great, thanks to that pipsqueak version of Kakarot our Saiyan identities are going to be exposed. If the little hadn't transformed just now then Trunks would have won. Kakarot gasped in disbelief when he became a super Saiyan. As if he didn't already know.

'Kakarot, that's not fair.' I protest; we all made the promise that we wouldn't transform during the tournament.

I reluctantly accepted this promise at first, but when the woman rationalised to me about the press being all over us like celebrities, I decided that I wouldn't transform either. Apparently Kakarot's son didn't get the message. Luckily for us the Namek destroyed all of the cameras in the direct vicinity. Quite possibly his smartest move yet.

'Well, hey.' He replied in his usual laid back and sloppy way. 'Don't look at me, he did it.'

I facepalm at the thought of even trying to get through to Kakarot. You would think after being dead for seven years he would have gained some wisdom and knowledge in the Other World. No, still as dense as ever. Now I hope that Trunks beats Kakarot's brat just to prove a point.

I kept telling myself that Trunks is stronger than Goten for two reasons. I trained Trunks myself from the time he was able to walk; pure experience alone would be an allowance for him to win. Trunks was also better at focussing his energy and ki whereas the brat's form and energy was sloppy. The two of them continue to dart around the stadium after Goten becomes his normal form. It's hard to believe that the two of them were evenly matched. If Trunks were to transform the outcome would be obvious.

No sooner did I think it then it actually happened. Goten tried to make a sneak attack and Trunks transforms and teleports just in time. The other brat was in trouble now. After Trunks delt Goten a decisive ki blast to his back from behind I knew straight away that it was over. Goten was flying too quickly and could not stop himself from landing outside the stage. My son was the winner.

And his father is going to do the same.

'Oh darn.' Kakarot sighed. It seemed as though he didn't mind that his brat lost or not.

'Oh no.' Gohan exclaimed with disdain. 'He lost.'

Too right he did. Even if Trunks hadn't become a Super Saiyan he still would've won. Why they thought Goten had a chance in the first place was beyond me. I chuckle in triumph; history will quickly repeat itself when I become the champion as well. I offered a hand to Kakarot who looked disappointed.

'Trunks too? You mean they're both Super Saiyans? Wow, what's up with this generation?'

'Cheer up, Kakarot. There's always next year. Your son put up a good fight but there could only be one champion.'

Soon after the fight fininshed, the announced informed us that Trunks would then have an exhibition match with the 'champion' Hercule Satan. He waltzed onto the stage yelling and posing like a total dolt. I still find it hard to believe that everybody thinks that he was the one who defeated Cell. I decided to leave Trunks to his own devices; I already knew the result of the match anyway.

**?'s POV**

The Junior Division Final was probably the best match I've ever seen. As soon as Trunks was declared the winner I left the stadium so I can regain my thoughts. I didn't need the fight between him and Hercule; with any luck Trunks would incapacitate him so an extra spot would open up in the main tournament. After watching what I just saw, I probably wasn't wishing for the impossible.

It didn't take me long to reach the preparation arena where I was earlier today. Most of the fighters were gone now and the punching machine had been taken away. In its place a large LCD screen had the top sixteen fighters posted up, confirming who would be fighting in the tournament. I take a deep breath and look the screen up and down, hoping I would be there.

'Excuse me sir.' One of the monks interrupted. 'Are you perhaps Dean?'

'Umm, yes.' I said, laying him a quizzical look.

'Well then, I would like to congratulate you, sir. You will be one of our fighters in the tournament today. But with a score higher than Mr. Satan it was a sure thing that you would be up there in numbers.'

'That's fantastic.' I exclaim. 'So now what do I do?'

'You will need to go ahead to the next ring where the other fighters are making their final preparations. You will find out who you will be fighting as well.'

'Alright then. How long do I have before I have to be there?'

'Well I think the exhibition match between Mr. Satan and the junior division champion just finished. So I'd say you'd have about half an hour before you need to be there.'

'Excellent. I'll see you in half an hour.' I wave as I jump into flight.

To the astonishment of the monk I soar over the wall and land just outside where the tournament markets were set up. I remember seeing the market square upon arrival. It was bustling with people before but most of the public were still in the stadium. Wanting to celebrate getting into the tournament, I remove my guitar from its case and I give it an almighty strum. I had to be careful so I didn't break any strings. Ever since I made the wish it had been difficult to judge my own strength. It was needless to say that in the last six years I have learned a lot about self-control. I keep my guitar case open, letting everybody who passed me know that I was busking. I gently pluck the strings and begin to play.

"_Nothing I say comes out right,_

_I can't love without a fight._

_No one ever knows my name,_

_When I pray for sun, it rains."_

This probably sounds stupid, but I tend to sing with my eyes closed until I reach a point where my voice is perfect for the song. When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see people not only dropping some zeni into my guitar case but also stopping what they were doing to listen. I give them a grin.

"_I'm Alive!_

_I'm Alive! Oh, yeah._

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die._

_I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!"_

The people around me started clapping to my music. I close my eyes again and continue to sing and strum away. All eyes were on me. It was a good feeling to have. Little did either of them know that they would be watching me compete in the tournament later. They would know me as a musician before a fighter and I was okay with that arrangement.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. It was as though someone had placed incense right under my nose. The smell was overpowering but it didn't deter me from my music. I open my eyes again, there didn't appear to be anything out of the ordinary. The smell went away as quickly as it came. I decided to ignore it and continued; perhaps somebody walking past was wearing too much cologne.

**Vegeta's POV**

"_When I'm bored to death at home._

_When he won't pick up the phone._

_When I'm stuck in second place._

_Those regrets I can't erase._

_Only I can change the end,_

_Of the movie in my head._

_There's no time for misery,_

_I won't feel sorry FOR ME!"_

It would seem that there were other people who seemed disinterested in the match between Trunks and that idiot Hercule. Or did Trunks already put him out of his misery? Either way, there were a lot of people crowding the market square. All of the humans appeared to be excited about something. One of them was playing a guitar and belting out some lyrics. It actually sounded pretty good, unlike most music I've heard the notes and the words while upbeat were very soulful. I would never admit that I liked it out aloud though. I look in front of me to see Kakarot full on bopping his head to the music like an idiot.

'Some warrior you are.' I mutter to Kakarot. 'People are going to think you're an easy target dancing around like that.'

'Oh lighten up, Vegeta.' Kakarot replied, once again I'm reminded why I don't reason with him in the first place. 'I think the song is pretty good. Just enjoy it.'

'Well its better than that dubstep bullshit that Trunks listens to at home. That's enough to make your ears bleed.' I concur.

'Hey.' Krillin exclaimed. 'I like dubstep. It's got a good beat to it.'

'That's because you're a tool.' I reply spitefully. I still find it hard to believe that I was half-dead and at his mercy twelve years ago.

All of a sudden I had to stop. Not because of the dwarf's stupidity but because of the musky smell that was assaulting my nose. It was unlike anything I've ever smelled before; it was very sweet but kind of dry at the same time. I look back at the market square; the smell seemed to have come from that direction. Maybe somebody who was wearing an entire bottle of deodorant walked past without me noticing. My thoughts were interrupted by a bump to my back.

'Hey, Vegeta. Stop stalling.' Eighteen drolled in her monotone, she was the one who bumped into me. 'We don't want to be late to the tournament.'

'Wait! Eighteen! Did you smell that just now?' I ask.

'Yes.' I immediately detected the sarcasm in her voice. 'It's the smell of you being disqualified for being late to the tournament. Now hurry up.'

I guess the android was still as abrasive as ever. If I fight her first then I can pay her back for breaking my arm seven years ago. I sniffed my nose to get the smell again, but it disappeared. What the hell was that?

"_Oh, I'm alive!_

_I'm alive! Oh, yeah._

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight,_

_And I'll sleep when I die._

_I live,my hard life._

_I live, my life, I'm ALIVE!"_

**So there you have it. The first chapter of 'So this is love?' What is the strange smell Vegeta and Dean are smelling. Why doesn't anyone else smell it? Who will they be facing in the preliminary round of the tournament? Find out in chapter two. This writer loves reviews so please comment if you so desire. Thank you for reading.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**I'm Alive – Becca. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to have Vegeta for myself, Vegeta and all other Dragon Ball Z characters are created and owned by Akira Toriyama.**

**So this is love?**

**Chapter Two**

**Dean's POV**

The half an hour came and went very quickly. I guess that's what happens when you're having fun. I quickly estimate my earnings to be about fifty zeni when I put my guitar back in its case. The crowd clapped my performance for the last time and began to dissipate, many looking forward to the tournament coming up.

'Thank you and farewell, ladies and gentlemen. You will be seeing me soon.' I say to nobody in particular as I jump into flight once more.

A fair few people gasp as they watch me take off over the wall. Many had shocked or looks of awe on their faces. For some reason it gives me a lot of satisfaction that I can cause such a commotion. It could just be the individual in me but I always thought that being unique is cool. It's not every day you see somebody take to the skies so effortlessly, even if it was due to a wish on the dragon balls.

I was true to my word when I told the monk of my return. Right on cue the same monk directed me to the preparation arena where all the other fighters were waiting. I wouldn't say I was being fashionably late but I did enjoy making an entrance. As I entered the new area I found that there were lots of different fighters present. It was interesting to see the diversity of the different fighters, not only due to race but the way they dressed also suggested an array of fighting styles. The time in the preparation arena gave us all the opportunity to size each other up. I may not look like much but because of that, many people think I'm a pushover.

I would hate to be the first person who finds out otherwise.

Including myself, there were fifteen competitors present. The obvious contestant, Hercule Satan had not shown his face yet. I put on a grin upon a sarcastic thought; I hope that Trunks kid didn't hurt him too much. Maybe the exhibition match could have provided some sort of entertainment value after all.

I sit in the corner of the arena, it's a lot smaller than the main stage but it was still very impressive. I was able to see everyone from here. The announcer from the Junior tournament approached me as he did the other contestants to confirm that I was who I said I was. I thought my photo on the giant LCD would have done justice, apparently not.

'Okay, people.' The Announcer started. 'This is how it works; I will call your name and you will come up here to draw a ball. The ball you choose will determine your opponent in the match.'

Interesting, I like the random selection idea. I thought they might pair matches based on the score we received from the punching machine. This put a new spin on things. I look around to see my competition. While it was nice to see diversity in the competition, I never expected someone to have green skin. I watched some of the monks looking frantic around him as though he was ill. I guess it's not something you see every day. What I found even more interesting is that one of the taller men, who looked really buff was wearing a headpiece which looked like halo. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked like an angel. It was also nice to see that there were some girls in the tournament too.

'When I call your name please come forward. Um, Mister Killa?'

A very fit looking black guy makes his way to the box where the balls were to be drawn. You would think that there would be a cooler and more exciting way to draw than to just reach into a box. The fighter named Killa pulled out a number and muttered something too quick for me to comprehend. As it turns out, he drew the number fourteen. The monks tapped the LCD screen and Killa's photo appeared on the fourteenth spot of the tournament board. The selections had begun.

**Vegeta's POV**

Only one thought was going through my head at this point; I can prove that I am better than Kakarot once and for all. Since we first met as enemies I knew he would be fun to be in competition with. But then he dared to surpass me and become a Super Saiyan first. This this is my chance to prove knock that bastard off his high horse and become the champion. If Trunks can beat his littler brat then I can throttle him.

'Next up is Dahlia.' The announcer said.

As the beautiful red haired woman made her way to the draw I maintained my surprise from earlier. I found it hard to believe that out of the hundreds of male fighters who entered, all of them were weaker than the four women who got to the top sixteen. It just goes to show how weak and sensitive the men on this planet truly are.

'Alright then, Dahlia has chosen number ten.' The announcer piped up once again as the monks continued to fiddle with the feeble technology. I find it hard to believe that such 'intelligent' forms of life could be so far behind the other planets I've been to. 'Next up for the draw is Krillin.'

'W- wait, what? Uh.' Krillin shuddered nervously. 'I guess it's my turn.'

Honestly human, if you're going to show how scared you are then you might as well give up while you're ahead.

Krillin continued as he dipped his hand into the box. 'I hope my number isn't too late in the match.' He pulled out a number, revealing immediately the number one. 'Uh, what in the world did I do to deserve this?'

Be careful what you wish for, moron. I thought to myself as I fight back a laugh. Sometimes he makes it so easy for the universe to conspire against him. As the drawing continued, Gohan who was stupidly disguised as The Great Saiyaman drew number eleven and Android 18 drew number seven. At least if I get paired up with 18 I'll be able to settle a score with her. Darian, a teenaged boy ridiculously clothed in pink drew the number six. If he and Gohan were in competition for the world's worst fighting getup I don't think a winner could be decided.

I was getting pissed because most of the competition I saw before me were the people I knew well enough to know how to defeat. The other competitors don't even pose a threat at all. That was proven once and for all when Pintar drew the number two. Finally, an opponent Krillin would actually be able to beat.

'Okay, Mighty Mask, you have drawn number four.' The announcer drolled, it was clear that he wanted something exciting to happen as much as I did. He was about to get his wish. 'Vegeta, you're up next.'

I stroll up to the box, a pitiful box it was too. I thought they would use something more high-tech to choose the match-ups. Nope, before me were eight balls in an abysmal wooden box. I guess all the expensive stuff is all for the fanfare; no one in the audience could see us drawing our numbers after all. I pick up the first ball I touch; number five. Five? I look up at the LCD and facepalm for the second time that day. My first opponent is that loser clad in pink. Outraged, I took my place beside Kakarot and nudged him hard.

'Ah! Vegeta, what the hell was that for?' He whined.

'Listen, Kakarot. You better pick a good number. The sooner we have our rematch the better.'

'… Oh, I get it. I'll see what I can do.' He winked at me, unsure of whether he was oblivious or not.

Suddenly without warning, the odd smell assaulted my nose once again. This time it was twice as strong, an overwhelming smell which was similar to musk and, weirdly enough, strawberries. Unlike last time when it just annoyed me, this time it was quite pleasurable and my body started to act a little too favourably. I crouch down and cover my nose and mouth with my hands, the obvious reaction causing others to respond.

'Vegeta?' Kakarot asked. 'Vegeta, are you alright?'

**Dean's POV**

I was still sitting in the far corner of the ring when the announcer called out my name. I leave my guitar at said spot and walked over to draw a ball. There were only seven spots remaining and there was still no sign of Hercule. Part of me wondered what was taking him so long, another part was wondering who I was going to be facing first.

I place my hand in the box to randomly choose a number. I don't know if it was that I turned away so I didn't look at what I chose, but the moment I turned around the smell had returned. The same smell from the market square while I was performing. I don't know why it was happening but the aroma had returned twice as potent as the first time. I doubled over and nearly knocked the box of the table, although it was not a feeling of pain. It sent warm flushes through my body and I could feel myself blushing. 'What's wrong with me?' I question myself.

'_I do not care how or when it happens, nor do I care who it is, but I wish to know when my true love appears before me in the future, to give me an obvious sign that said person is my future partner.'_

'_Young mortal, love is perhaps the most powerful force in the universe! When you do find this person the love may be returned but there may be a price! Are you willing to take this burden?!'_

'_Yes!'_

'Dean.' The announcer asked, snapping me back into reality. 'Are you alright?'

'Never better.' I reply through gritted teeth.

Upon my reply I only just realised that I was craning over the box with a look of unadulterated rage on my face. I regain my posture and breathe; though my face was calm the flush of red still remained. I looked at the ball I withdrew, number eight.

'Judging from the blushing I'm thinking you've seen someone you really like. Am I right?' The announcer joked with me. If only he knew the truth.

And after all these years I was under the impression that the dragon didn't grant my third wish. As it turns out the wish did come to pass, the drawback was that I had no idea who it was, the clue I was given was debilitating beyond belief and to top it all it all off, the timing could not be worse. I turned to retrieve my guitar when I notice about half of the fighters gathered around and murmuring. Did they notice what had happened? No, they were gathering around someone. He was crouching and clutching his face. I didn't get a good look at him but he appeared to be short in stature, rather brawny and had a very prominent widow's peak.

'_I do not care how or when it happens, nor do I care who it is, but I wish to know when my true love appears before me in the future, to give me an obvious sign that said person is my future partner.'_

As soon as I walk past the large group the scent faded almost immediately. I couldn't get to my guitar quick enough. I pick it up and fumble it as I try to stay as far from the competitors as possible. It's great that the person I'm supposed to fall in love with was in that group, but now was neither the time nor the place.

Amidst my flapping about I didn't realise that one of the competitors had come to talk to me. The woman was blonde, nicely dressed and very beautiful. While she had very sharp features about her she walked in by no means a feminine way. I also noticed that she was one of the few contestants who were surrounding that short guy.

'It looks like it's you and me in the first round, buddy.' She motioned to the LCD, indicating that she was my first opponent.

'Oh. So we are.' I reply sheepishly, what happened earlier still grating on my mind. 'The name's Dean by the way.'

'18.'

'18?'

'Don't ask.'

'Um okay then.' I continue acting awkwardly; I needed to change the subject. 'That guy over there. Is he alright?'

'Oh, Vegeta? He's fine, he's just having a moment. He was complaining about some smell earlier. I think he just didn't shower after his last training session.'

'_Give me an obvious sign that said person is my future partner.'_

… Oh shit!

**Vegeta's POV**

The sickeningly sweet aroma leaves me once again, my body wracking unconditionally with pleasure. I was breathing heavily, not only to make sure that I didn't imagine the experience but also because I wanted to seek it out again. Not even the woman makes me feel the way I felt just now.

I looked up and realised that everybody was crowded around me like a bunch of gawkers. I promptly yell at Kakarot to get of my way and everybody else to leave me alone. I only thing I needed to focus on was the tournament draw and how many opponents I had to beat before my rematch with Kakarot.

'Alright folks, the match-ups for the World Martial Arts Tournament has been decided.' The announcer informed once again. 'The first match is between Krillin and Pintar. The second match is between Rei and Mighty Mask. Match number three is between Vegeta and Darian. Match number four is between 18 and Dean. Match number five is between Videl and Dahlia. Match number six is between The Great Saiyaman and Ma. Jnr. Match number seven is between Goku and Killa, and match number eight is between Hercule and Jewel.

'Humph. Kakarot, I order you to win all of your matches so I can beat your ass in the final.' I say sternly.

He returns a cocky grin, 'I'll see you there, Vegeta.' Now that the competition had begun he begins to take it seriously. Man he can be so difficult to read sometimes.

"_Isn't it weird? Isn't it strange?  
Even though we're just two strangers on this runaway train.  
We're both trying to find a place in the sun.  
We've lived in the shadows, but doesn't everyone?  
Isn't it strange how we all feel a little bit weird sometimes?"_

It didn't take me long to recognise the voice behind the music. The boy from the market square was here. I hadn't even noticed he was here until now. I look over at the LCD and back to him again, finding it hard to believe that someone as mellow looking was an entrant in the tournament. Dean was his name, and compared to the song he was singing before his style of music had changed drastically. If this guy could fight as well as he could perform he would definitely make an excellent opponent. I was too busy focussing on the music that I didn't realise that he was walking toward us.

"_Sitting on the side waiting for a sign, hoping that my luck will change.  
Reaching for a hand that can understand someone who feels the same.  
When you live in a cookie cutter world being different is a sin.  
So you don't stand out. But you don't fit in. Weird."  
_

For the third time today, the aroma attacked my nose once again. As expected the feeling of pleasure rushing through me was so completely indescribable that I fall to my knees once again. I felt something trickling down my face and I realised that my nose was bleeding. I wiped my nose clean and look up again. Dean had stopped playing for a moment, but not on my account. He had fallen to his knees too. To my shock he looks up at me, his nose bleeding profusely as well.

"_Strange, how we all get a little bit..."_

Suddenly it dawned on me…

_"Strange, 'cause we're all just a little bit weird sometimes."_

…He was who I smelt, and he could smell me too.

"_Strange, 'cause we're all just a little bit weird sometimes."_

**Well, that escalated pretty quickly. Hopefully it hasn't escalated too much. What will Vegeta and Dean do to overcome their powerful sensory issue? Will they be able to compete in the tournament? What would Bulma have to say about this? Find out in the next chapter of 'So this is love?' Please show your continued support by writing me a review. Thank you for all contributions.**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**Weird – Hanson.**


End file.
